Landowners oftentimes desire to maintain their property by periodically cutting or trimming vegetation, such as grass, weeds, flowers and small plants. In some cases, the use of a push mower or power mower is sufficient to cut or trim the majority of the vegetation on the property. In other cases, the expanse of the property and/or the amount of vegetation justifies the use of a riding mower or a lawn and garden tractor to cut or trim the majority of the vegetation. Regardless, there are typically portions of the vegetation that the push mower, power mower, riding mower or lawn and garden tractor (referred to collectively and generically herein as “lawnmower”) are unable to cut or trim. For example, it may not be possible, or at least difficult, for the lawnmower to cut or trim the vegetation around trees and along certain obstacles, such as sidewalks, fences, walls, structures or the like. As a result, it is necessary to cut or trim those portions of the vegetation that the lawnmower is unable to reach with another device, apparatus or the like.
There are different types of devices and apparatus, other than lawnmowers, that are configured for cutting or trimming vegetation. Examples include hand clippers, manually operated trimmers and power trimmers, sometimes referred to as “weed eaters.” Unfortunately, such devices and apparatus suffer from notable disadvantages. Hand clippers and manually operated trimmers are slow, cumbersome to use and require a significant expenditure of physical effort. Gas and battery powered trimmers are typically heavy and require periodic refueling and/or recharging. Electrical powered trimmers further require the use of an extension cord that create a safety hazard when used in wet conditions, or when the extension cord is inadvertently cut during operation of the trimmer. The most significant disadvantage of these devices and apparatus, however, is that their use requires a second operation in addition to the operation of the lawnmower. As a result, a significant amount of additional time and/or manpower is needed to complete the job of cutting or trimming the vegetation that cannot be reached using the lawnmower.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that a need exists for an improved lawnmower accessory configured for attachment to a lawnmower and operable for cutting or trimming vegetation, such as grass, weeds, flowers and small plants. It is further apparent that there is a particular need for a lawnmower accessory for cutting or trimming vegetation that is convenient and easy to use. A further need exists for a lawnmower accessory for cutting or trimming vegetation that does not require a second operation using a separate device or apparatus in addition to the lawnmower. A still further need exists for a lawnmower accessory for cutting or trimming vegetation that does not require the expenditure of additional time and/or manpower.
In response to the aforementioned disadvantages and needs, the present invention was conceived and has as an objective to provide an improved lawnmower accessory configured for attachment to a lawnmower and operable for cutting or trimming vegetation, such as grass, weeds, flowers, small plants and the like. The present invention has as a further objective to provide a lawnmower accessory for cutting or trimming vegetation that is convenient and easy to use. The present invention has as yet a further objective to provide a lawnmower accessory for cutting or trimming vegetation that does not require a second operation using a separate device or apparatus in addition to the lawnmower. The present invention has a still further objective to provide a lawnmower accessory for cutting or trimming vegetation that does not require the expenditure of additional time and/or manpower.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to and appreciated by those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of exemplary embodiments of the invention is set forth below.